1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pattern forming method using a developer comprising an organic solvent, which is suitably used for a super-microlithography process such as a manufacturing process of super LSI or a high dose of microchip, or other photofabrication processes, an electron beam- or extreme ultraviolet-sensitive resin composition, a resist film using the same, a method of manufacturing an electronic device, and an electronic device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pattern forming method using a developer comprising an organic solvent which can be suitably used for fine processing of a semiconductor device using an electron beam or EUV light (wavelength: near 13 nm), an electron beam- or extreme ultraviolet-sensitive resin composition, a resist film using the same, a method of manufacturing an electronic device, and an electronic device.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, in the manufacturing process of an electronic device such as IC or LSI, fine processing by lithography using a photoresist composition has been carried out. Recently, according to high integration of integrated circuits, ultrafine pattern formation of a sub-micron region or a quarter-micron region has been required. Thus, the exposure wavelength seems to have a tendency of shorter wavelength from g-line to i-line, or even further to the excimer KrF laser light. Further, in the present, lithography using electron beam or X-rays, or the EUV light in addition to excimer laser light has also been developed.
This electron beam or X-ray, or EUV light lithography is established itself as pattern forming technology of the next generation or the next after next generation, so that a resist composition having high-sensitivity and high-resolution is required.
In particular, high sensitivity may be a very important task for shortening the wafer processing time, but in order to pursue a high sensitivity, through lowering the resolution shown by pattern shape or limiting resolution line width, the development of the resist composition that meets these characteristics at the same time has been strongly required.
It is very important how high sensitivity, high resolution, and good pattern shape are achieved at the same time in the trade-off relationship.
As for an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition, in general, there are a “positive-type” resin composition forming a pattern by using sparingly soluble or insoluble resins in an alkali developer and by solubilizing the exposure part with respect to an alkali developer through the exposure of the radiation and a “negative” resin composition forming a pattern by using soluble resins in an alkali developer and by sparingly solubilizing or insolubilizing the exposure part with respect to an alkali developer through the exposure of the radiation.
As for the actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition suitable for a lithographic process using these electron beam, X rays, or EUV light, the chemically amplified positive-type resist composition using primarily an acid catalyzed reaction is reviewed from the viewpoint of high sensitivity, and the chemically amplified positive-type resist composition consisting of, as a main component, an acid generating agent and a phenolic resin (Hereinafter, referred to phenolic acid-decomposable resin) having properties of being insoluble or sparingly soluble in an alkali developer and soluble in an alkali developer by the action of an acid is effectively used.
Meanwhile, a process of forming a pattern having a variety of shapes such as lines, trenches, holes, and the like may be requested in the manufacture of a semiconductor device and the like. In order to meet the demands of forming the pattern having a variety of shapes, the development of the negative actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition as well as the positive-type one is also carried out (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-230328 or Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-032782).
However, in the ultrafine region (e.g., the area in which the line width or the space width is in the order of several tens nm), the actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition which realizes a good pattern shape has not been described in the above-mentioned literature, and there is still room for further improvement.
Furthermore, because a lithographic process using electron beam, X-ray, or EUV light is performed under high vacuum, the degradation products decomposed by a low molecular weight component produced by the acid generated during exposure or by the generated acid may be volatilized as a low molecular weight volatile components. Thus, it is desired to solve the problem of the out gas polluting the environment in an exposure machine.
An object of the present invention is to solve the problems of performance enhancement for the fine processing of a semiconductor device using electron beam or extreme ultraviolet rays (EUV light), and in particular to provide a pattern forming method having good pattern shape and high outgas performance, an electron beam- or extreme ultraviolet-sensitive resin composition, a resist film using the same, a method of manufacturing electronic device, and an electronic device in forming a pattern having the line width or the space width of the ultrafine region (e.g., in the order of several tens nm).